


Letters

by Jetlagden



Series: English Class Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabbles from English class, Gen, Letters, Letters from the Doc to Amy and back again, World War One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetlagden/pseuds/Jetlagden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from the Doctor to Amy, and a letter from Amy to the Doctor. I wrote the one from the Doctor to Amy, Suzanne, a dear friend of mine, did the letter from Amy to the Doctor. Written for an assignment in English Class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My dearest Amelia Pond,

**Author's Note:**

> So, Iwrote this for an assignment in English class; "Write an email/letter. In about 200 words, use 8-10 Vocab words, a few expressions and some irregular verbs." Wasn't too hard, but well, here it is!
> 
> Suzanne is a friend of mine, and I sit next to her in almost all my classes, and English class too. She wrote the letter from Amy to the Doctor, I did the one from the Doctor to Amy. She is not on here, sadly, but her tumblr is sidekickwithsideburns :)

_7-3-1912_

My dearest Amealia Pond,

I hereby apologise for letting you wait. I know it's long past five minutes. You've probably grown up already, I think. But don't worry! One day, I'll emerge again in your backyard, we'll have fishfingers and custard, and I'll take you with me. We'll conquer evilish things, meet old and/or famous people and travel trough the wibbly wobbly stuff that's time. Maybe you've thought me dead. Good news, I'm not! I'm a tough one, Amelia. Have you found someone to settle down with yet? We  could take him on our journey too, you know. 

At the moment, I'm wrting fron 1912, witnessing the First World War. I'm getting sort of fed up with it though, all those bullets flying around my ears. One of them even hit my Tardis! My baby, can you imagine? Plus, those trenches aren't too comfortable. I think you can expect me back soon, miss Pond, and you'll become my most capable companion I've ever had. I have seen other worlds, other spaces, I have walked with Gods, and wept with Angel, but my promise to you has never left my mind. "I'll be back in five minutes." Well, those minutes might have expended a little bit, but I'm preparing the Tardis to get back to you right after I got to Versailles. I have the strange feeling that dear old Louis is beheading people again because he believes his precious Angel statues are being stolen. They just walk away, but I'll tell him that when I get there. Anyways, I'll see you soon, Amelia Pond!

Allons-Y, 

The Doctor


	2. Dear Doctor,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter from Amy to the Doctor, a reaction on the previous one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next letter, like I said. Written by Suzanne, tumblr, I repeat, is sidekickwithsideburns, look her up! I know the date probably doesn't match, but well, we didn't have the episodes next to us in class.

_4-6-2011_

Dear Doctor,

Your letter was in a little lit up box. I've finally figured out how to open it, it took me long enough. I'm going to try to send it back in this box too. I never thought you were dead! I'm just going to wait in the garden till you emerge, so you better be quick, Doctor! Yes, I found someone. Actually, you've met him. We're going to get married! Don't you dare not showing up for it..

But what did you mean by "your most capable companion"? There were iothers before me? How many of them were women? And don't lie to me, doctor. What happened to them? Not that I'm scared but.. You know.. Oh, and what about the gods and the angels? I didn't know you believed in heaven! I'm waiting for you.

Love,

Amy.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, short, but like I said, it had to be around 200 words. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one :)


End file.
